圣诞捕捉计划
by jc4evan
Summary: 这是你重获新生的唯一机会。 马上逃跑吧。
1. 平安夜狂想曲

2018-12-24

【00:00】

地点：该隐 约沙法礼堂

悦耳的钢琴声在约沙法礼堂中响起，你一听便知道这是来自德彪西的Clair de lune月光曲，温润流畅而令人感到平静的曲调在敞大的礼堂里回响着。

抚慰心灵的曲子没有给予你宁静，却像是起了反效果，令你更加不安眼睛偷偷摸摸地四处张望。

今日的礼堂和以往有些许不同，四面石墙上点燃了许多蜡烛，这是以往祷告日时才会有的场景。不过今天看起来更加隆重，你正思索着今天是什么日子，抬头映入眼帘的是已经入座于宴会长桌上的看守者们，他们放松地或坐或半卧在丝绒椅上，表情松散，戏谑地看着你们。

你随着大流不明所以地被召集到礼堂中间，和一众少女一起，你赶紧低着头，攥着手神色紧张，生怕一不留神不小心与礼桌上的看守者们对视。

穿着单薄的白色素面长裙，拖着沉重的步伐，你们脚踝上的脚链行走间发出清脆的声音，交杂着的响声就像是为月光曲增添了伴奏般叮叮当当作响。

站在礼堂的中央，少女们一个个低下头，犹如将上刑场的犯人等待宣判。

「今天，我有重要的事跟大家宣布。」

AMON身穿一袭黑袍，胸前戴着一条打造精致的十字项链，袍上的金丝刺绣与雕花纹理显现出他与其他看守者与别不同的身份地位。

你微微抬头看了看他，AMON神情严肃，猎鹰般的双眸来回扫视着底下的少女们，你心一惊，咽了咽唾沫赶紧把目光往回收。

「你们应该都知道，ENOCH自创立开始，一贯谨遵耶稣基督的指引。一直以来，我们努力弥补天使留下的过失，作为救赎人类的代表，我知道你们辛苦了。」

一切都是这么的荒唐又荒谬，他堂而皇之振振有词的说辞让你内心不屑地冷笑。

「今晚是平安夜，而明天即是基督弥撒的日子，所以按照惯例，明天将是我们一年一次的大赦日。」

原来不知不觉已经快到圣诞节了……

大赦日？

你紧皱着眉头慎密地看了看AMON，然后把目光移到BEVAN——你的看守人身上，同样穿着一袭黑袍，贴身的礼服勾勒出他完美的线条，慵懒地坐在丝绒椅上，拇指指尖不断转动戒指，他完美得就像一幅油画般令人赏心悦目。

前提是你不知道他曾对你做过的所作所为。

你恨不得亲手杀了他。

他的手托着腮眼神放空，彷似和你有感应似的知道你在看他，琥珀石般的眼眸一转与你对视，看到你微愣了一下，他对你勾起唇角，目光直勾勾地注视着你。

你慌乱地瞥过脸，装作什么都没看见。

此时AMON的声音继续响起，

「明天零时，你们可以离开ENOCH。谁只要在大赦日结束之前没有被捕捉，那么，谁就可以获得自由。」

一听到这里，底下的少女们有的倒吸一口气，有的瞬间泪流满面，她们窃窃私语左顾右盼，似乎了解了这意味着什么，气氛渐渐喧闹起来。

你眯起眼睛暗自思量，

这是你重获新生的唯一机会。

【04:00】

从约沙法礼堂回到住处，你打了个盹又被冷醒了。

你住在一间极其简陋的小房间里，只有最基本的生活用具，就连被单都只有薄薄一层，但此刻你也不在意身体是否感到寒冷了。

因为你正按耐不住内心蠢蠢欲动的兴奋和坚定。

你坐起身子，用薄被单裹紧自己的身躯，抱着膝盖回想几小时前AMON所说的话。

大赦日。

这个逃跑的机会不容错过，你已经受够这里毫无尊严暗无天日，一点希望都看不到的生活。每次想起自己的处境，你总是忍不住落泪。

心里默默数了数，你来到ENOCH已经快两个多月了。

这两个多月是你一辈子的噩梦，永远挥之不去的噩梦。

回想起来到ENOCH的一开始，你没想到这里是人间炼狱。

——

你被蒙着眼睛毛巾塞住嘴巴，双手也被麻绳绑住，不知道是谁一把把你推倒在地上，双手擦伤了但还好不至于摔得太惨。

你惊恐万分，自己是被绑架了吗？

回家的路上突然冲出几名戴着口罩的黑衣人上来就把你架住，然后用湿毛巾倒上哥罗芳捂着你的鼻子嘴巴，很快你便挣扎着慢慢失去意识被抬上车子。

醒来以后发现已经被绑住了双手，嘴巴也发不出声音。你虽然内心慌张但也尽量让自己保持镇静，仔细听周边环境的声音和对话。

「这个月就这么几个人怎么够。」

「JUSTIN，现在的女生都越来越精明了，人真的不好抓，这个已经是我这个月看到最好的货色了。」

你听见打火机的声音，听见有人呼气吸气的声音，再而闻到了恶臭的烟味。

「最好的货色？哼，我看看。如果我不满意的话，看你怎么跟AMON交代。」

JUSTIN是谁？说话的人是谁？AMON又是谁？

千万个疑问还来不及细思蒙着你眼睛的布就被解开了。

强烈的光线让你眼睛不得不眯成一条缝，你努力适应着观察眼前的人和周围的环境。看起来你似乎在一间荒废许久的石室里，地上铺着杂乱的干草，旁边的木桌也布满灰尘，眼前人手上的火把亮得你睁不开眼。

解开你眼睛布条的人上下打量着你的脸蛋和身材，你与他对视，眼前这个人看起来年纪很轻，却生得英俊，一头金发更是衬托出他嚣张不羁的个性。

一根修长的手指托起你的下巴左右打量，JUSTIN痞痞地笑了笑，

「还真是个美人，不错，她归我了。」

你不敢轻举妄动，疑惑着自己为什么莫名其妙就变成了商品般被移交到别人手上，你哆嗦着嘴唇畏惧地看着眼前这个人，

「你…是谁？这里是哪里……」

「这里？这里是ENOCH。」

JUSTIN对你露出一脸天真无邪的笑容。

你脸色瞬间苍白。

早有听闻ENOCH。

ENOCH是什么组织，该隐的人民应该或多或少都有听说过。

以冠冕堂皇的宗教背景为由，实质暗地从事色情交易的神秘组织。ENOCH在该隐扎根得根深蒂固，就连警察也变相和ENOCH一起狼狈为奸，对ENOCH的行径睁一只眼闭一只眼。

每年都有若干少女失踪的新闻报道，原来都是ENOCH搞的鬼。

你如梦初醒已经太迟。

「走，我带你去见AMON！」说着JUSTIN强行把你拎起来拖着你往门外走。

「不……不要，求求你放了我吧。我求求你，我什么都可以给你你放过我吧！」你冲上前紧抓着JUSTIN的裤脚不放，趴在地上卑微地恳求他，表情扭曲。

「啧啧啧，这么好看的小脸不应该出现这种表情的。」

JUSTIN蹲下来轻抚你的脸，

「不用担心，由我来教导你，保证你不会受苦的。」

说着他猛地站起来暴力地把你拖走，任凭你大声哭喊，一路拖行到一间看起来奢华极致的房间内。

「AMON，我来跟你要一个人。」

JUSTIN甩手把你扔在旁边，一脸得意地看着坐在沙发上的人。

AMON正与看守者们商议要事却被JUSTIN打断，手捏着雪茄，不悦地回头看着他和你。

你颤巍巍地低下头只盯着地板，从未有过如此狼狈与危险的经历让你连大气都不敢喘一口，脑袋混乱地不断试图组织思绪思考如何逃生。

「你说要就要吗？什么时候开始你说了算？」

呼出几缕轻烟，AMON淡然地看着JUSTIN。

「AMON我没有这个意思。」JUSTIN马上收起狂妄的姿态，对AMON卑躬屈膝。

AMON很满意他的态度，这才开始把目光转移到你身上。知道这个比JUSTIN要高一级的人开始把注意力放在你身上，你又紧张得背脊发麻。

「抬起头。」

你顺从地抬头，琉璃般含泪的双眸与他对视几下又闪烁着看向地面。

「无妨，就交给你吧。」AMON一摆手，正当JUSTIN高兴之际，沙发另一边传出了声音，

「我要。」

你和JUSTIN还有其他人看向声音的来源。

是一向冷冽的BEVAN。

他直起身来，松了松脖子。

「我说，我要她。」

【08:00】

清寒的早上，锁不紧的窗户飘入一丝丝冷风，伴随微弱的阳光一起送进了你的房间里。

「都给我起床了！」门外的低阶看守者用力敲打木门，来回踱着步骂骂咧咧让你们赶快起来。

你迷迷糊糊爬起来，昨晚想着想着事情，连自己什么时候睡着了都不知道。

起床的第一件事，你一如往常去找BEVAN，简单洗漱一下便匆匆径直打开属于他私人的寝间房门，穿过客厅来到卧室门口，敲了敲门，却没有人回应。你又敲了几下，还是没有得到回应。哆嗦着身子在门口等了十多分钟无果，你打算还是先回自己的房间等待。

一边回房间的路上你一边思索着，奇怪，以往的每一个清晨，只要你稍有耽误没有准点出现在他的卧室，他那天一定会黑着脸正色给予你教训和警告。正当你摸不着头脑时，你一个激灵突然想到，既然里面没有人的话，能不能趁机进去看看？

事不宜迟，你马上折回他的寝间，再一次走到他的房门口，你定了下神，然后装作一副不小心的模样打开房门，这样就算万一BEVAN在里面你也好解释过去。

房间内果然没人，环顾四周后你稍稍松了一口气。

BEVAN的卧室可说是你在ENOCH最最熟悉的地方之一，因为放眼望去的每一个角落，都无一不能令你想起你们曾经在那里疯狂的各种画面，你又不由地想起他一开始成为你的看守人的那个场景。

你也是从那时候知道他的名字叫毕雯珺。

——

你被BEVAN带到他的寝间里。

听从他的指令，你坐在沙发上正对着他坐立难安。

十指交叉抵着下巴，他目不转睛看着你，

「知道为什么我要把你从JUSTIN手里抢过来吗？」

你摇了摇头。

BEVAN一向是话不多的人，也鲜少会提出自己的要求，所以当他指明说要你的时候，难得他有所要求，AMON很快就答应了，让JUSTIN怨恨地瞪了他一眼。

就在你被BEVAN带走的时候，踏出房门，JUSTIN幽幽看了你一眼，

「你以为在BEVAN手里就会过得比较好吗？告诉你吧，你会后悔今天没有跟我走的，最起码，我还有点人性。」

你最后是不屑地头也不回跟着BEVAN走。

BEVAN站起来一步步走到你面前，高大的身影使你越来越有压迫感，一手捏住你两边脸颊，力度重得让你生疼，逼迫你与他对视，他俊美的脸庞使你恍惚间失神，慢慢靠近你，你从他的眸子里看到了你的影子。他笑笑地贴着你的额头，性感而充满磁性的嗓音响起，

「因为你很美。」

「我最喜欢看美丽的事物在我手里逐渐崩坏的样子了。」

极度恐惧的你来不及反应瞬间被他用力推倒在沙发上，一手压住你的背使你无法挣脱，你趴在沙发上失声惊叫，

「你要做什么！！放开我！！！救命啊！！」

另一手用力一扯把你的裤子连带内裤一并脱掉，你马上反应过来BEVAN想要对你做什么，竭尽全力想要用脚踹开他他的反应却比你更快，用膝盖顶开你的腿关节拗成了M字型根本动都动不了。

当你感觉到穴口有东西顶住的时候，你知道你完了。

下一秒他的硕大强硬地捅进你干涩的穴道里，一点都不给予你适应的机会就快速抽插起来，你痛得泪水直流，感受下身仿似撕裂般的痛楚你大声哭喊，「你这个禽兽…出去……好痛啊呜……」

单手扶着你的臀部好让硕大畅通无阻地进进出出，他全程丝毫没有减速的意思，你惨叫着不断扭动想要挣脱开他的束缚，花径却本能地慢慢在他的刺激下逐渐溢出水份，他察觉了你花穴的水润，淡淡一笑故意刺激你，

「插几下就湿了啊，真是天生的婊子。」

硕大在花径里不断搅动，BEVAN在你的体内横冲直撞整根末入，你哭的梨花带雨脑海中闪过了好多画面：和好友一起说说笑笑的美好、和家人一起坐在客厅看电视的温馨、还有男朋友对你温柔呵护的亲吻，这些你内心的美好不断翻滚在脑海中，是不是这些回忆都将不再拥有，你无法预知自己的未来将会被如何处置，身体和内心的痛楚是如此清晰。

「不知道为什么，我特别喜欢你。」

「从来没有一个人，会让我主动跟AMON开口要人。」

粗暴地扯着你的头发让你侧过头看他，

「求我啊，哭着叫唤我的名字，毕雯珺。」

「你。作。梦。」

你咬着下唇不肯就范，身体忍不住颤抖，感觉心被丢在了烂泥中任人践踏，他看你逞强的模样来了兴致，肉柱直击要害你死咬着下唇直至出血也不愿意发出一声呻吟。毕雯珺额前的碎发挡住他的眼睛，

「你应该很清楚，ENOCH是什么地方。」

「你也应该很清楚，你的角色是什么。」

大手轻抚你的小脸，

「从现在开始，我会亲自教导你，如何服侍和媚惑客人，如何用你的身体满足客人的需求，你不需要用大脑去思考，也别想要反抗，没有用的。」

「反正最后我都会把你调教成每天只想被男人肏的东西。」

疯子，毕雯珺一定是个疯子。

你忽然变得异常冷静不再惊慌失措，一定要稳住自己的心，你暗想。意识到害怕已经没有用了，你咬牙切齿从头到尾一声不吭地忍受他的占有和侵略。他看穿你的小心思，

「很好，保持你故作清高的样子，你越反抗我就越是兴奋，这样直到它彻底坍塌的时候，我才会更有成就感。」

最后把灼热发泄在你体内，他总算离开你的身体，轻松地整理了一下然后重新穿好皮带。你强忍着胃酸不断涌出想要作呕的生理反应，和忍耐着觉得自己十分肮脏的念头，快速把他丢在一旁的内裤和裤子穿上。你缩在沙发上长发挡住你的脸，毕雯珺瞄了你一眼打算离开，在临走之前若无其事地说了一句，

「这里的任何一切，都需要付出才能得到。每一滴水，每一口饭，都是我给你的，要怎么报答我，你很清楚。所以，

从明天早上开始，你醒来的第一件事，就是来服侍我。」

「我再说一遍。」

「你。作。梦。」

——

你回过神来，观察他房间的每一处，思考着该从何下手。但看向这每一处地方，你和毕雯珺每每缠绵的画面又闪过脑海：

你记得在那张松软宽大的床上他如何把你压在身下；

你记得在旁边的办公桌上他如何一次又一次占有你；

你记得那次他把你压在落地窗上毫无遮掩地侵犯你。

从反抗到麻木，从挣扎到迎合，

这间房间，全是记录着你是如何一步步被他驯服的。

你用力摇了摇脑袋，现在不是思考这些的时候。

你开始在床头柜里翻找，但又小心翼翼地不敢碰乱东西排放的次序。你连自己到底要寻找些什么也不清楚，只是希望在毕雯珺房间找到任何或许可以要挟他，或许可以拯救自己的东西。

你翻过了所有柜子和文件一无所获，正灰心之际终于在最下面的抽屉暗格里找到一部手机。

你不知道那部手机为什么被放在抽屉的暗格，但显然毕雯珺有持续在使用它，因为手机显示着还有一半的电量。手机没有上锁，你翻找着里面的相册，一张照片都没有；电话薄也是一片空白；连任何程式也没有安装过就像一台全新的手机一样。

但你也不感到失望，反而兴奋地发抖着飞快按下你最最熟悉的一串号码，试图联系你那唯一的希望——林彦俊。

「嘟……嘟……」

快点接电话啊，每一秒你的内心都煎熬万分，时刻担心毕雯珺会出现。

「喂。」

久违而熟悉的声音流入你的耳蜗里，你刹时红了眼眶，声音也变得沙哑。

是他，是林彦俊温厚干净的嗓音。

「彦俊…是我……」所有的委屈在听到他的声音后化为灰烬，你哑着嗓子断断续续地抽搐着回应。

电话的那头静止了几秒钟，像是小石子投进了大海里没有得到回音，这几秒在你心里恍如年月般长久，良久，你听到他小心翼翼的语气，「你是谁？」

「林彦俊我好想你…好想你…好想你……」

「宝…宝贝？」林彦俊的声音也渐渐颤抖，激动得话都说不清楚，「你到底去哪里了？！你知不知道你消失的两个多月我难受得快要死掉了。我从任何途径都找不到你的消息，你现在在哪我马上来找你！！」

「你听我说。」你吞了吞口水，深呼吸一口做好心理准备。

「我被绑架到ENOCH了。」

「什么？」你听见林彦俊倒吸一口气，久久不能回神。

「我……对不起我现在没办法跟你解释太多，但是我知道今晚过了12点就是ENOCH大赦的日子如果我没有被他们抓到的话我就自由了所以我圣诞节这一整天不能被他们发现我不知道我可以躲去哪里我只能打给你……」

你一口气不停顿慌乱地跟他解释着现在的紧急状况，被他贸然打断。

「不用再说了。」他温和有力的声音响起。

「我用生命发誓，我不会再让任何人伤害你。」

他笃定的语气让你瞬间安心下来，你珍珠般的泪滴打在地毯上，你用力点着头，想起他看不见，才用粘腻的嗓子回应他，「彦俊，谢谢你……」

「12点整，我会在约珥巷等你。宝贝不哭了，好吗？」

「好，你…一定要来哦。」不是不相信他，只是你实在太担惊受怕这种日子，林彦俊是你快要被淹没时唯一给予你支撑的那根木头。

「放心，我会保护你的。」

你依依不舍地挂掉电话，听到他的承诺总算令你整个人放松下来，你谨慎地删除了电话记录再放回原位，再若无其事地离开毕雯珺的寝间。

【12:00】

如果林彦俊是光芒万丈的天使，

那毕雯珺就是货真价实的恶魔。

从那天开始，你知道这里是一个考验意志力的地方。

你缩在自己的小床上再次陷入回忆。

你是如何一步步放下自己的尊严和骄傲？

看守者们的工作除了看管自己负责的少女外，更重要的是不断给你们洗脑你们现在做的事是多么伟大而有意义的，软硬兼施灌输你们都是被上帝挑选出来救赎人类的女孩。

意志力脆弱的，有些女孩很快就受不了地自愿服从了ENOCH，有些也是饿个几天就屈服了，你在这里见证了太多人性的扭曲。

在让你们开始服侍不同的客人之前，他们一方面需要保证你们服服帖帖的已经没有反抗意识，另一方面需要教导你们高超的性爱技巧，如何让男人在你们的身体里欲仙欲死做鬼也风流，由他们去判断你们是否有足够的能力去取悦客人。

一开始你完全不接受也不配合他们所谓的洗脑和教导，紧紧守护住自己的身心，也因为你最不愿配合他们，毕雯珺给你安排的房间是最简陋的一间。他也不给你吃饭，你觉得无所谓，就算死你也不愿意出卖自己的身体。

但面对你这种性子倔强的少女，他们怎么可能没有办法呢。

「你以为你一直故作清高就没事了吗？好好睁大你的眼睛，看看别人的下场吧。」

当毕雯珺领着奄奄一息的你到地下室，打开里面其中一间牢房的时候，你震惊得跌坐在冰凉的石板地上：

牢房里是一个身材姣好全身赤裸的少女和三四个低阶的看守者，少女跪趴在地上，身上有着大大小小不同程度的伤痕和淤青，而她下身的小嘴和上身的小嘴都被男人的性物塞满，其他人有的在玩弄她胸前的肉团，有的还在拿着鞭子鞭打她的肉臀，她因为被肉柱塞住小嘴而只能发出呜呜的叫唤声，场面实在不堪入目。

你睁大眼睛看清楚女生的脸庞然后大吃一惊，天啊，这不是隔壁房间那个和你一样性格淡漠，宁死不屈的ELISE吗？

ELISE的性子比你还要刚烈，她曾经逃跑又被抓回来，在AMON面前也誓不低头求着AMON杀了她一了百了。

不过眼前的ELISE看起来有点奇怪，你看着塞住她嘴巴的看守者发泄在她的口中并命令她一口吞下去，她居然乖巧地吞个精光，眼神中带着期待。

「好不好吃？喜不喜欢啊？」看守者对着她发出淫笑。

「啊……好好吃噢呜…ELISE还要…还要喝牛奶啊啊……不要停……好舒服噢！」

「怎么…怎么会这样……」头皮发麻的你用力扯着毕雯珺的外套下摆，「你们对她做了什么！！」

「不听话的人，留着干嘛。」毕雯珺双手插进裤袋，对眼前荒谬至极的画面内心一点波澜都没有。

「她这么极端的个性，我们没有办法驯服她，那弄坏她的脑子就好了。」

你难以置信地看着他，这种罪大恶极的话从他嘴巴里说出来竟如此轻巧。

毕雯珺蹲下来看着你，「催眠，下药，或者更简单一点把她逼疯，再教会她什么才是对的事情就好啦。」

「你们根本不是人……你们都是撒旦！」你别过头不敢再看向她们，紧握双拳侧过脸眼泪流个不停。

「所以，我劝你还是合作一点，别逼我。」毕雯珺难得一见的温柔，亲了亲你的唇瓣，

「我真的不想对你做这种事，嗯，听话？」

如果最后的结果是成了一个傻子，毫无廉耻地让人玩弄也不自知，还摇尾乞怜地请求别人对你做更过分的事，你真的比死更难受。

你甚至无法想象假设有一天ELISE换成是你，被林彦俊看到你这幅模样。

毛骨悚然，绝对，绝对不可以。

一定要活下去，然后幸福地和林彦俊白头到老。

你不敢细想，扯着毕雯珺的手臂说，

「好，我答应你，我会听话……」

【16:00】

不知不觉已经接近傍晚了，毕雯珺今天居然一整天不在，你难得拥有清静的一日，已经呆在房间里好久了。或许这是给你临离开ENOCH的一份小礼物吧，你想着。

你趴在窗台上看着外面被吹得左摇右摆的杉树枝条和天上阴郁的天气，快点到圣诞节吧，然后要头也不回地逃离这里。

如果有机会的话，你无数次告诉自己，终有一日你会亲手杀了毕雯珺。

你永远不会忘记他在你身上留下的伤痕和对你造成的创伤。

起初你允诺了毕雯珺会听听话话地服从他的命令，但你内心依然有所顾虑每次都不甘不愿地躺在他的床上，任由他操弄，你紧闭唇齿面无表情，这让毕雯珺非常恼火一点兴致都没有。

是时候给你一些甜头了。

毕雯珺突然抽离开你的身体让你疑惑，再次回到你身边的时候手上多了两副手铐和一件单薄的白色雪纺睡袍，在你反应之前他把睡袍丢给你，

「别说我对你不好，现在马上穿上。」

你迫于形势不明所以地配合他的要求，谁知等你穿好之后他一把抓过你的双手从背后迅速铐住，又紧抓住你的脚踝拷起双脚，你被他整个人抱起径直往门外走。

你刹时害怕地扭动身体，被毕雯珺死死按在怀里，「放我下来！毕雯珺你要带我去哪里？你想干什么！」

「我的名字是让你和我欢愉的时候叫的。」

「我明明对你最好了，也曾经警告过你的，为什么你还是不领情。」

毕雯珺低头冷漠地看着你，深褐色的眸子里平静如湖水，明明你们之间靠得很近你却无法看清他在想些什么。他把你抱到约沙法礼堂，礼堂里少女们正在乖巧地进行祷告，你不知道他把你抱到大庭广众之下是什么意思，你甚至连内衣和内裤都没有来得及穿上，但此刻你感到前所未有的恐慌。

他把你抱到礼堂的中心，把你随意地放在地面上，少女们看到这种状况纷纷停下了祷告，捧着圣经议论纷纷。

居高临下的毕雯珺从口袋里拿出了针筒和药水，娴熟地把药水抽取到针筒里，你约莫猜到那里面是什么，哆哆嗦嗦地不停手脚并用一点点后退，惊得口齿不清，

「求求你…不要……我什么都愿意了求求你放过我……」

底下的少女们花容失色却又不敢吭声，毕雯珺粗暴地上前抓住你的手臂，由不得你反抗强硬地把药水打进了你的体内，等到确认药水全数进入，他才放开了你，然后站起来对下面的少女们说，

「我要你们大家都看清楚，不合作的后果是什么，希望你们能引以为戒。」

随后毕雯珺坐在中央的丝绒椅上，眼带嘲讽地默默观察着你的变化。

人因为有羞耻之心和是非观而知道什么可以做，什么不可以做。尤其是女性，因为懂得害羞和礼义廉耻，贞洁有时候甚至比起性命更加重要。

ENOCH作为庞大的犯罪组织，在处理商品上自然已经经验十足，毁掉一个女性的羞耻心，最好的方法就是摧毁她的自尊心。自尊心没有了，自然什么都变得不重要了。

毕雯珺的做法很简单，他在慢慢等注射到你体内的催情药发作，这种催情药的效力足以使神圣坚定的修女和忠贞不二的寡妇沦陷失守。

他要看着你慢慢被情欲折磨，最后即使在大庭广众之下也不得不抛开你那可怜的自尊心，苦苦一遍又一遍地哀求他满足自己。毕雯珺觉得自己已经大发慈悲，至少还为你披上一件遮羞布，不至于让你太过难堪。

身体逐渐变得滚烫，汗水不断滴落，你咬紧牙关拼了命地忍耐，下体因刚刚和毕雯珺进行到一半而湿滑着，药效很快发作逐渐流遍全身。从脚趾头到发顶，你慢慢被性欲拉扯着自己的心灵，恍恍惚惚感觉身体的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着需要得到满足，乳尖和水穴搔痒无比急切需要抚慰甚至希望被粗暴对待。

你浑身是汗打湿了白色的雪纺纱睡袍，使睡袍变得半透明，私密处的黑森林若隐若现，乳尖也被刺激得凸出两点嫩红，分不清是汗水抑或是泪水，你咿咿呀呀地低声呻吟起来，无奈双手和双脚都被紧紧束缚着，你只能扭着屁股依靠大腿间对花核的磨蹭试图减轻瘙痒感，挺起腰身不断扭腰眼睛不自觉地饱含情欲渴望地看向毕雯珺。

「呜……救我…好难受……啊……」

底下的少女们害怕得有的捂住眼睛不敢看你，有的捂住嘴巴，无一不被毕雯珺的暴行吓坏。而他则一脸怜惜地半卧在椅上翘着脚，发笑地看着你扭动身姿的样子，

「想要吗？」

理智和欲望不断拉扯，毕雯珺有的是时间跟你耗，等待你理智线断掉的那一刻。

你迷朦地点了点头。

「说出来，告诉她们，你想要什么。」

你的心比落入地狱更难受，比起一死了之你知道自己现在不能寻死。

忍辱负重，你告诉自己。

此刻你也已经快要忍耐到极点了，下身的蜜液流个不停，白色的睡袍泛起一大滩水痕众目睽睽之下清晰可见。

一次，就一次。

你给自己下一个决定，就这一次而已，放纵自己的欲念，抛开那可怜得几乎荡然无存的尊严，满足自己内心的欲望吧。

「雯珺…求求你…快给我……」你气若游丝地说。

「还有呢？」

「小穴想要…被雯珺填满……」眼泪滑下眼角，你说着毕雯珺想听的话。

「还有呢？」

乘人之危的毕雯珺不断地逗弄你，你焦急得顾不得有多少人在看了，最后大声告诉毕雯珺，

「以后我会乖乖听毕雯珺的话再也不反抗了！呜…给我吧……」

「这才是我的好女孩嘛。」

毕雯珺奖赏般开心地对你展露一个温暖的笑容，总算满意地解开你脚上的铐子，把你捞起来跨坐在他的大腿上。你一直觉得毕雯珺的五官精致完美得过分，每一个笑容都仿似是对你的恩赐，只有乖乖听他的话才能一睹他的笑颜。

你的睡袍结早已被弄散，一边的肩膀上挂着布料，另一边却滑到了手臂上，不过你已经不在意其他人对你身体的窥探，也不在意在他们面前表演一场活色生香的活春宫。

毕雯珺把早已坚挺的炽热掏出，你双手依然被手铐锁于背后，只能张开大腿，坐在毕雯珺腿上用翘臀来回磨蹭他的前端试图让炽热快点插入。

不等毕雯珺进入，你着急地主动对准着水穴入口，然后一鼓作气直插到底，一顶到花心你已经爽到瞬间获得高潮。

「啊哈…要去了……啊…好，好爽……」

「刚插进去就泄了？我还没开始呢。」毕雯珺挑眉，一下下挺腰往花心顶撞，你还处于高潮的状况水穴还在不断收缩，又被毕雯珺双重夹击敏感处，于是你呻吟的声音响彻整个礼堂，

「啊…要死了啦……雯珺好厉害喔…好棒」

「还要……再深一点……啊…又要变得奇怪了啦呜……」

这是你头一次动情地叫着他的名字大声淫叫，毕雯珺非常满意，配合你所有要求。

「早就该这样了嘛，是不是觉得开心多了？」

「开心…我好开心噢……」你爽到都不知道自己在说什么了，胡言乱语附和他说的话。少女们见证着你的大转变，听到你浪荡的吟叫纷纷羞红了脸落荒而逃。

毕雯珺边命令低阶看守者们清场，边埋头肏干你，礼堂里只剩下你和他两个人，泄了一次还不够，你如饥似渴像开了荤的老虎般求着毕雯珺要了一次又一次。他成功地把你拉到了地狱，使你沉沦，他低沉沙哑的吟声和你放浪的呻吟在礼堂里不断回响。

【20:00】

「想什么呢？一整天没见到我，在想我吗？」

不知道什么时候，你回过神来毕雯珺已经坐在你的身旁。你已经变得不害怕他了，或者是心已经变得麻木，在那次他给予你的教训之后。

这两个多月以来，多亏他的贴身教导，带着你一同复习和探索这片欲望之海，你学会了如何迎合不同的客人，无论他们有多面目可憎；学会在什么时候夹紧下体能令男人最爽；学会了如何挑逗男人然后在他们身下谄媚地说着最下流的话。

你已经完全被毕雯珺开发，被他调教得随便逗弄几下便会淫水直流，甚至于潜意识每当你看到毕雯珺，生理反应下私处自然开始变得粘腻不堪。

「你。作。梦。」

你冷淡地回应他，他也不生气，笑着大手搂过你，另一手自然往水穴探去，而后轻一下重一下地抠着你的花核。

「你快要离开ENOCH了，我们来最后一炮吧？」

你也自然地为他宽衣解带，习惯性地服务他。

「I'm a wolf in sheeps clothing,

'Cause at the end of the night,

It is her I'll be holding.」

看你正在为他服务，他随性地哼起了歌，你一向喜欢他松紧有度令人心醉的歌声，只不过歌词让你愣了一下。

「Run run run away, run away baby,

Before I put my spell on you.

You better get get get away get away darling,

'Cause everything you heard is true.」

跑吧，用尽全力跑吧，在我对你施下咒语之前。

你被毕雯珺温柔放倒在床上，他一路亲吻着你的颈项，热铁一路在你的私处埋头苦干。你轻抚他的脸，他抬起头平静地看着你，

「毕雯珺，今天之后，我们不会再见了。」

他暗笑，继续埋进你的颈项中，留下一点点缨红的印记。

「不会的，你永远是我的。」

【24:00】

毕雯珺已经离开你的房间，你简单收拾好东西便走到约沙法礼堂。

少女们早已集聚在礼堂里，等待着看守者前来解开她们脚上的追踪器。

恍惚间，你想到了很多，想到等下快要重逢的林彦俊，想到刚开始被绑架到ENOCH的情景，想到毕雯珺的脸……

在毕雯珺离开你房间之前，你想起他捧着你的脸，深情地对你说的最后一句话：

「亲爱的，你逃不掉的。」

圣诞捕捉计划，开始。


	2. B小调圆舞曲

没有人能感同身受你此刻的心情。

心像被强硬地挖空出来，再眼睁睁地看着被破碎的玻璃一刀刀硬生割开慢慢渗血，你捂着嘴巴静悄悄地往后退，试图保持冷静并深呼吸，冰冷的空气强灌入肺部隐隐约约感觉有些痛楚，他亲口说出的一句话就足以把你彻底打入绝望的深渊，然而一切似乎并非毫无预警，只是你一直不愿意接受，也不愿意面对而已。

一次次失败的逃出，一次次被处罚后的事后安抚，原来都是谎言，都是有迹可循的。

恍惚间你想起了以前林彦俊对你说过的种种情话，声线温柔深情，记忆中他的眼眸里闪烁着星芒。你总是只记得他的体贴和他的好，选择性忘记了一次次他对你的忽视和敷衍。

以前你总是看他看得很深，从幽黑的眼珠再上移到他折痕深邃的双眼皮，眼尾还有一两条细细的纹路，你贪婪地用眼睛把他的模样刻在脑海里，用耳朵把一句句他对你的爱意吸收进身体，再散发到全身，像是养分一样，有关于他的所有支撑着你，成为留在这个地狱的唯一动力。

然而这些养分在这一刻瞬间被全部抽走，令你忍不住腿软地跪在地上冷得发抖。你才意识到，原来这些根本不是所谓养分，只是令你致幻迷失的毒品，一点点蚕食着自己的身体，最后只剩下空壳。

没有了可以续命的毒品，就是行尸走肉痛苦地缩在角落等待发作带来的折磨和摧残，生不如死。

耳边持续传来不堪而暧昧的声响，那些你曾经听过无数次的亲密无间的低吟声和喘息声，此刻只令你觉得恶心不已。

你颤抖着身子勉强重新站起来，尝试慢慢组织思绪。所以呢？自己到底该何去何从，脑袋乱得像跑马灯不断闪出许多零碎的想法，想过要不要干脆一死了之，想过一了百了和林彦俊同归于尽，也想过打开门撞破这一切，哭着喊着要对方给自己一个解释…

随即你又苦笑着摇摇头，眼泪划到下巴滴落下来。已经没有意义了，对方愿意解释的前提建立在他对你还有心之上。

你无力地靠在墙上思考了一阵子，眼前已经别无选择了，你很清楚知道林彦俊已经不能成为自己的依靠，要在这里生存下去，能相信和依靠的从来只有自己。

但只有自己是不够的，现在你需要一个靠山，一个虽然你不会信任，但至少不会像林彦俊一样由始至终都在背叛你的人。脑海闪过了一个人的身影，你无声地叹息，精致的面容此刻却多了几分憔悴，似乎那个人是你唯一的选择。

自从你再次被抓回来ENOCH，便顺理成章成了林彦俊的人，记忆中的那个人你还停留在一开始对自己粗暴又蛮横，永远对你欲求不满的印象。但现在又好像有点模糊，你说不出哪里似乎有点不一样了，那个人应该至少比林彦俊要好一点吧…想起他之前为你挡下酷刑的身影，还有把你裹进黑袍里安抚你的情景。

你不由地感叹，当初对那个人的恨意可是浓烈到终有一日一定要亲手杀了他的程度，可现在却还打起了需要他庇护自己的念头。

闭紧双眼摇摇脑袋，下定决心后你攥紧拳头，头也不回地离开房间。

——

踏入BEVAN的房间前，你有种孤注一掷的感觉，不知道自己接下来的决定是不是对的，但你直觉BEVAN对你的态度似乎和其他看守者对待手下的少女们有所不同。你自嘲地苦笑，为了生存自己到底能低贱到什么程度。

深呼吸而后推门而入，你看见他在沙发上看书，戴着金丝眼镜，修长指尖翻阅到新的一页，一如既往的优雅。看到你没有敲门便走进来，他倒没有多说什么，但依然手捧着书双眸看不出情绪地看向你。

你一路走到他眼前，不懂尊卑鲁莽地抽走他手上的书随手一扔丢在桌面上，一鼓作气主动跨坐在他腿上，从你成为林彦俊的人那天起，你和BEVAN的接触自然少了许多，更别说发生亲密的行为。

BEVAN淡淡地挑眉，举着的手在半空中静置几秒，往回缩了缩又顿住，最后往前放下来，搭在你的大腿上来回细细摩挲，他好奇你的举动代表什么，但表面不露声色，「怎么回来了？」

你勾起嘴角，双手乖巧地环绕上他的颈项，额头抵着额头，用亲昵的语气回答他，「雯珺，我想通了。」

听到你叫唤他的本名，毕雯珺来了兴致，想知道眼前的女孩儿到底想玩什么小把戏。

强忍内心的悲伤，你换上一副娇媚又乖巧的样子，手从他的颈项下滑，伸手去解他的衬衫扣子，低下头轻轻吻了他的嘴唇，喉咙开始干涩，「我…看到彦俊他…在和别的女生……」

你顿了顿，终究是说不出口那些字眼，「是我一直不愿意相信而已。」

你湿漉漉的眼睛注视他，双颊又泛红了显然是刚刚才哭完一轮，你用手背抹掉眼泪，自顾自地开始袒露心声，「我真的好累…雯珺…以前我以为自己是绝望的时候，他给了我希望…当我以为自己是被爱的，他告诉我，原来他根本不爱我……」

毕雯珺微微皱眉，忍住了想要为你擦掉眼泪的手。

眼前这个女人真是蠢得可以，居然跑来别的高阶看守者房间，坐在别人的大腿上却说着自己有多爱自己的看守人，被伤得有多深。

毕雯珺暗想，如果今天他换成是JUSTIN，眼前这个哭成泪人儿的小可怜早就被拉去见AMON，接受惩罚。

但毕雯珺没有说话，也没有推开你，更没有安抚你的意思，他只是静静听着。

你深吸一口气，彻底把他的衬衫解开，他精壮的胸膛裸露在外，你伸手抚摸，「我想清楚了，你们不就是想要我们都听教听话的吗？我可以答应你，我会乖乖的听你的话，只要你让我留在你身边……」

「好吗…」

生怕毕雯珺不答应，你迫切地低头去亲吻他，用最讨好的方式试图取悦眼前的人，你拉着他的手覆上自己的腰，边与他亲热边扭起臀部，舌尖探到他的口腔中与他的一起翻搅着，分不清自己到底是在通过这些举动来发泄心中的情绪，还是把对方当作大海上的一块浮木，当作求生的最后机会紧抓住不肯放手。

毕雯珺很少见过你对他如此主动，他默默接受你的亲吻，没有迎合冷静得像是个旁观者，彻头彻底都是你自己在主动向他求欢。

见他依然沉默，你拉开了他的裤链，帮他褪去碍事的衣物，他的下身甚至还没有完全挺立起来，显然没有被你挑逗起情欲。

你温驯地跪在地上，跪在毕雯珺的两腿之间，又细又白的手指握住他的性器，来回套弄几下，然后探头把他的前端吞咽下去。

你故意勾引他，一手来回不停动作，另一手时而抚摸他的大腿，时而故意用指甲轻轻刮蹭他的囊袋，果然隐隐听到头上方传来几丝几乎不可闻的低吟声。

你很了解男人在这方面的征服欲总是很强的，尤其是当柔弱的服从者乖乖跪在自己面前，从下往上可怜兮兮地仰视自己，眼睛扑闪扑闪的无辜又让人忍不住想狠狠欺负一番，让你露出更可怜更委屈的一面，与生俱来的兽性此刻一点一点被你逐渐挑拨出来。

「好吃吗？」毕雯珺冷冷地吐出一句话，终于开口。

你没有回答他，边深吞边看着他点点头，放开他已经挺硬起来的肉柱，改用舌尖像小猫咪舔牛奶一样不断轻舔他敏感的龟头，又适时地溢出几声心满意足的吟声。

「你就不担心我会告诉EVAN？」毕雯珺伸手揉你的发顶，掌心按着你的后脑勺暗暗用力让你吃得更深一些。

你迟疑几秒，吐出他的性器，「你不会。」你笑得很自信，但又有点苦涩，亲了亲他的柱身，「你要告诉他的话，当初又何必告诉我，他不爱我呢。」

毕雯珺默不作声，算是默认了你的回答，他把你抱了起来让你重新跨坐在他身上，你没有忘记要继续讨好他，把自己的上衣脱下，露出略显单薄的身子，两颗浑圆包裹在纯白的半罩内衣里。

你撒着娇碰碰他的手，把乳尖从内衣挑拨出来，「雯珺…这里…吸这里……」

这对于他来说很稀奇，以往你几乎没有用这种语气祈求过他，他上前轻啜你的缨唇，然后按照你的话，低下头先是用鼻尖左右蹭了蹭你的乳头，随即用牙齿叼住娇嫩的红豆，最后放开用嘴唇吸吮，用舌头舔舐。

你享受地抱着他的头，手指插进他的发丝，又摸摸他的耳朵，小腹贴近他的胸膛，像是很满意他的配合，喜欢得让你爱不释手。

你脱下下身的衣物连同内裤一起，故意把双腿交缠在他的腰间，私处抵住他的热柱，然后开始不断扭起屁股，让两个人的私密处相互蹭动，有意无意让对方的前端戳进洞口又马上退出，前戏的挑逗意味十足。

还担心自己不够撩人，嘴上说着令人性起的话，「雯珺…来啊…嗯怎么还不插进来啊……」

「给我…好久没和雯珺那个了嗯…」

「哪个？」毕雯珺宠溺而无奈地抬头亲了亲你口不择言的小嘴，「好久没和我哪个？嗯？」

你有点羞耻，红晕浮在双颊上，你稍稍用力把他的头揽入自己丰满的胸脯里，没有和他对视会比较好说出害羞的话，「做爱啊……好久没和你做爱了……」

你细长的食指和中指往自己身下探索，在蜜穴口只不过轻轻一挑，便满是蜜液。

把两根手指放在毕雯珺眼前，两指闭合又分开，指尖的蜜液便顺势滑下滴落在他的腹肌上，「你看……我会变成这样，都是被你调教出来的……」

随后你把湿答答的两根手指指尖抵住毕雯珺的唇，无辜地笑着看向他，看他下一步会如何反应。

毕雯珺眯起眼睛，你的这个举动自然对于看守者而言略带冒犯，眼前这个冷淡的人直勾勾地盯着你，看不出他的情绪，直到你被他盯得开始不自在了，打算收回手指，这时他终于张开嘴巴，咬住你的指尖。

叼着你的手指再松开，他伸出舌头边吻边舔，把蜜液吃进嘴里，双手往下滑掐紧你的屁股，肉柱抵住黏腻不堪的穴口，然后突然用力把你按下去，直插到底。

「不啊啊啊……」突如其来的猛烈灌入令你条件反射地紧缩，仿佛直接撞开了子宫口一样又痛又酸麻，你咬着牙忍耐这种介于痛楚与快感间不断徘徊的滋味，很有女上位的自觉，开始自己扭起屁股动起来。

每一下的幅度都很大，所以坐下去的时候便是痛得你眼泪直流，却又爽到停不下来。身子热得红扑扑的，不断冒着细汗，整个身子都泛起了光泽。

你楚楚可怜地双手往后撑住他的大腿，这样一来纤腰便往前挺直，弓起身体，远看像一座完美无缺的雕像，只为了情欲随心所欲变换姿势。

「还没有完全进去哦，腿要再张大一点。」毕雯珺把你脸颊边的汗抹去，更温柔地把你搂紧在怀里。

你一听觉得很委屈，忍不住撒娇，却连讲都讲不清楚，说话黏糊糊的混沌不清，「啊啊…可是…可是我已经嗯啊…很努力了……」

你哭得鼻子都红了，软软糯糯地样子像无助的小白兔，但还是又更努力把大腿张开一点点，让他的性器能进一步侵占自己。

「我知道。」毕雯珺认同地点点头，「好乖，我会加倍奖励你。」

下身的撞击如狂风暴雨随之袭击而来，狂乱又使你沉迷，两个人好像相隔两地的情侣终于久别重逢，身体与心灵十分契合，高潮的那一刻也是二人同步到达，彼此紧扣对方，交换了一个湿漉漉粘哒哒的吻。

你有些缺氧趴在毕雯珺身上，无力地任由对方把你抱到浴室，细致地为你清洗身体的各处。

你太累了，迷糊中感觉这似乎和以前不太相同，以往都是自己累得被做晕过去，醒了之后对方早已离开，你才弯着腰软着腿一点一点挪动步子去浴室清洗身体后再离开，但你来不及细想，便逐渐失去意识。

「傻瓜，不需要你这样做…懂吗。」

这是你在昏睡之前最后听到的话，像是梦境又像是在你的耳边说的，有几分真实，只是语气太过温柔真挚，应该只是梦而已吧。

——

醒来的那一刻，首先是四肢开始感受到温热的触感。

你睁开眼睛，疑惑地抬头，才发现自己和毕雯珺一起躺在大床上，一直被他拥在怀里。

「醒了？」毕雯珺低头看你，在你的额上落下一吻。

「嗯……」你的脸颊又开始发烧，觉得哪里都不对劲。他的态度、他的语气、他的动作，都和以前不太一样，以前他的话语里应该是充满调侃和戏弄的。

在你睡着的时候，他想了很多。久违的肌肤之亲像一把钥匙，这扇门封存了对你的隐晦的爱意，推开门后才翻江倒海地全数倾泻下来，就连他自己都不曾发觉。

毕雯珺自然把你的疑惑和不自在看在眼里，胡乱地揉了揉你的头，皱着眉头许久都不说话，似乎内心经过了一番激烈的挣扎，半响后，他才深深叹一口气。

「我从来没有想过，喜欢一个人会是什么感觉。」

你颤抖了一下，惊讶地看着毕雯珺，他没有看你，目光看往前方自说自话，「我和EVAN…从小就被AMON收养，和别的同龄的看守者不同，最开始的时候只有我和他。我们跟在他和其他高阶看守者的身边，在组织里学习如何当一个看守者，学习圣经的内容，学习如何当一个好的传教者，教导你们这些女孩子正确的观念。」

「小的时候根本不懂得去分辨是非对错，什么是世界观，什么是价值观，从来没有人跟我们说过。AMON是养育我们的人，我们对他一直言听计从。说实话，其实对于ENOCH所做的一切到底对或错……我挺无感的。」

「存在就有道理吧。小时候我和EVAN也曾觉得那些看守者对待女孩子很粗暴，但又觉得她们的确不听话，欠缺管教。做错事，就要接受惩罚，不对吗。」

毕雯珺说这些话的时候，表情很平静，却令你有些毛骨悚然。

你当然不敢正面与他冲突，考虑一下后胆怯地开口，「那些女生，包括我…她们都不是自愿来到这里的……我的意思是，或许你们从小被AMON教导了一些并非正确的观念，但逼迫别人做不愿意做的事，本来就不对啊…」

毕雯珺显然有些纠结，以往玩世不恭的外表出现了裂痕，裂痕下是无法安定的真面目，「就像AMON所说的，你们被抓进来是因为你们被耶稣基督挑选了，你们不愿意做是因为你们还没意识到自己的天职是什么，我们的工作是为了引导你们…必要时使用激烈一点的手段和话语也是无可避免…」

「或者这些观念都是错的，但我其实并没有那么在意，这个世界本来有黑就有白，AMON…他是我和EVAN最亲的人，其他的人好或不好，我不在意也没有兴趣知道。」

你有点开始同情毕雯珺，他在这样的环境下长大，思想有所偏差也是无可厚非。你突然觉得自己好像有一点斯德哥尔摩综合症的倾向，于是赶紧打住同情他的念头。

「我以为自己会一直过着这样的生活，直到你的出现。」

毕雯珺还是决定把一切都告诉你，他把你抱得更紧了一些，「一直以来，我和EVAN一个负责内部另一个负责外部，模式都是他和其他看守者在外面物色最有潜力的人选，和她们来往，确定哪些人比较符合条件，最后送进来，再交由我或者其他看守者来管教。」

「什么…当，当初不是你把我抓进来的吗？」你倒抽一口气，分明记得当时林彦俊说过，是毕雯珺把你抓进来的。

所以，你之所以会身处于现在这种困境，你当初冒着被发现的风险去联系的所谓救世主，才是那个亲手折断你翅膀的肇事者。这种后知后觉的恐惧感遍布全身，你脸色苍白，胃酸逆流的感觉又来了，全身僵硬地靠在他的怀里，不敢再细想下去。

毕雯珺摇头，「你的确是我唯一一个主动开口跟AMON要的人，那时候我并不知道你和EVAN是男女朋友关系。」

他察觉你脸色不太好，轻轻顺着你的背继续坦白道，「你是我遇过最麻烦最不听话的女孩子，偏偏我却对你最感兴趣，所以，一开始我对你特别粗暴。」

「其实，」毕雯珺眼神有点闪烁，「大赦日那天你用我的手机联系EVAN之后，他马上就告诉我了。之所以没有拆穿你……」

看他欲言又止，此刻你心里已经很明白了，眼眸毫无波澜，「只是单纯觉得这样很好玩，反正从头到尾我根本不曾逃出过你们的手掌心，不是吗。」

毕雯珺心里一沉，没有正面回应你的话，「之后，他果然亲自带你回来了。但我没有想到的是，他也留下来了，并且成为你的看守人。」

「谁是你的看守人，我应该是不在意的才对。但当我看到你被EVAN哄骗，被惩罚，我想要保护你…看到他随意触摸你，亲吻你，我不知道为什么，看了很恼火。」

毕雯珺把你放开，你们互相凝视对方，他眼中的深情和困扰令你感到很陌生，从前总是自信满满不可一世的样子消失得无影无踪，在你的面前像一只受了伤迷了路的困兽。

根本没有想到他对你会有这种情感，你愣愣地不知道该如何反应，对毕雯珺的感觉很复杂，但也没有像之前那样充满恨意了。

「我变得越来越讨厌别的男人碰你，就算那个人是EVAN。我不知道你们之间在策划什么，但在他身边，你总是受伤……上次如果我不出面阻止的话，你可能真的会被他们打死。」

毕雯珺试探地伸出手抚摸你的脸颊，见你没有抗拒，才放胆张开双臂把你拥入怀内，反而在吐露真心之后变得小心翼翼起来，生怕你把他推开。

他努力放下以往高高在上的架子，第一次对一个女生如此珍而重之。「我很想把你留在身边，但过程没有这么容易，给我一点时间，好吗。」毕雯珺亲吻你的发顶，「我答应你，以前那个伤害你，羞辱你的毕雯珺已经死去了，从现在开始无论发生什么，我会在你身边。」

对于他的话你半信半疑，经历过林彦俊带来的伤害没有办法再轻易地相信任何人，但反正你也没有什么可以失去的了，便默许了他的动作，无论他说的话是真是假，至少现在听起来，毕雯珺至少比其他人可靠一点。只有一点而已，你默念。同样的错误不要再犯第二次。

无声地拥抱在一起，暂时把所有负面的都抛开，这一刻只是两个需要依靠的人互相取暖安慰，互相摄取对方身上的温度罢了。

你听见他在你耳边呢喃，声线温厚动听，「所以我说…其实你不需要这样做。」

「因为就算你什么都不做，我也会尽我所有的能力去保护你。」

——

那次之后，你和毕雯珺的关系渐渐走进，建立在林彦俊不知情的前提下。

后来你慢慢从毕雯珺口中得知，原来所谓大赦日只是ENOCH用宗教为借口包装出来的活动，少女们以为尚且有一线生机又被抓回，除了彻底磨灭少女们的意志让她们放弃挣扎之外，同时也有一个不成文的规定：这是内部洗牌的好时机。

少女们在大赦日逃窜，归属权也将重新洗牌，谁抓到便由谁来看守。这中间的手段层出不穷：但凡哪位少女没有被抓回，之前负责监管她的看守者自然也跟着倒霉，在ENOCH中地位不保；看守者之间内讧也是常事，曾有看守者告发对方和少女产生了真感情，不忍心让少女接待客人，最后被贬为低阶看守者甚至处死；低阶看守者也想要往上爬，虽然不敢动AMON身边的心腹例如BEVAN和EVAN，但也不择手段上位想要取代高阶看守者，这意味着拥有权力和女人。

在这个组织里，戴着神对世人的爱这种精心包装过的虚假面具，却从上至下，从看似有权力的看守者到手无缚鸡之力的少女，无一不得安宁，人心惶惶。这个国家最不可能拥有爱的地方却时常说着对世人的大爱，何其讽刺。

距离那次撞破林彦俊的事已经隔好几个月了，林彦俊并不知情你已经知悉了他对你的想法，对你还算保持着表面的关心和照顾。你有时候内心感叹，不累吗？前后两副面孔，明明不关心却装得比任何人都要体贴入微，如果不是自己早一步发现，只怕会越陷越深。

最近ENOCH出了一件颇为严重的事，由林彦俊看管下的一位少女在"救赎"世人的过程中用床头边的花瓶砸破了客人的脑袋并试图借机逃走，对方是该隐某大财团的管理高层，如果这件事没有处理得当的话一定会对ENOCH影响很大。

AMON怒气冲天地把林彦俊叫来大骂一顿，怒斥他管教不力居然还会犯这种低级错误，林彦俊全程低头沉默不语，半句不敢反驳，最后AMON才焦头烂额地甩手离开去处理后续的一堆琐事。

你打听到了这个消息，听闻少女终究是被抓了回来，你知道自然少不免被处罚，她这次不但惹祸上身，更是得罪了惹不起的人，但下场有多惨你也无从得知，去问毕雯珺他只是摇摇头没有回答你，和你说你不会想知道的。

「这是一个很好的机会。」你和毕雯珺并坐在沙发上，他兴冲冲地牵起你的手，「我要借这个机会，把你抢过来。」

「你要做什么？」数月来的点滴相处让你逐渐加深对他的信任，尽管对他依然保有戒心，但你还是忍不住为他担忧，「我不想你太过冒险。」

「替我担心？」毕雯珺勾起嘴角，以往吊儿郎当的流氓性子又冒出来了，举止却相反地很规矩，没有故意偷占你便宜，「女朋友的爱意很浓哦，慌慌张张的看你这么紧张，要不要来做点运动，一起放松一下？」

「谁……谁是你女朋友啊！哪有慌张啊！做什么运动啊！」否认三连，你别过头去，咻地两片红云浮在脸上。「不要脸！」

毫无察觉到自己在一个高阶看守者面前表现有多放肆无礼，是毕雯珺无形中给予你的安全感，允许你在他面前骄纵任性。

听到你没有什么底气的回答和反驳后毕雯珺立马豪爽地大笑了几声，把闹着小脾气的你强按进怀中，「我的小鸟怎么这么可爱，我真是喜欢死你了。」

他常说你像只关不住的小鸟，叽叽叫个不停意见多多问题也多多，一身洁白的羽翼随时随地都准备好扑腾翅膀用力飞翔。

「你不要扯开话题，快点告诉我，你打算怎么做？」

「与其担心这个，倒不如想想下一次我们用什么姿势？」他把你送到房门口，见你一副准备彻底爆发的样子，才摸摸鼻子收起开玩笑的语气正色道，「放心，真的不用担心，在ENOCH没有人敢对我怎么样。」

「你只需要相信我，其他的什么都不用理会。」

——

其实毕雯珺要做的事很简单，以他和林彦俊在AMON眼中的地位，只要他开口，AMON很少会不答应他。只不过做什么事都需要一个合理化的理由，例如这件事便是一个很好的切入点。

同样是AMON的心腹，林彦俊失职了，毕雯珺顺理成章接管部分他手中的少女，这种举动无论是作为AMON对林彦俊的处罚还是毕雯珺及时出面协助林彦俊都说得过去。

「你说得也有道理，EVAN毕竟一直在外，的确不适合一下子接管这么多人，才会出了乱子。」AMON思索几秒后认同地点头，「你去接管的话我也比较放心，一切就按你说的做吧。」

毕雯珺装作一脸无奈，一副又给自己添麻烦了的表情应了应声，才退出AMON的书房。

当晚夜幕低垂时分，毕雯珺悄然来到你的房间。

「你来了…」你一个箭步上前埋入他的胸膛里，紧抓他的衣襟不放，「还好吗？AMON有没有为难你？他们有没有找你麻烦？」

「这么紧张，」他托起你的下巴，「先给我一点甜头，我才会卖乖哦。」

「你还有心情和我开玩笑…」你嘟喃着，嘴唇浅点他的脸庞，「说吧。」

毕雯珺摇摇头，「不够。」

「你好烦哦…」你又踮起脚尖，一吻落在他的唇上，蜻蜓点水，「好了，快点告诉我吧。」

「啧，没有诚意。」毕雯珺弯下腰，给予你一个缠绵而潮湿的吻。

自从毕雯珺向你坦露一切过后，最大的不同之处是他依然不可一世，依然狂妄自大，但仅仅是在言语上。面对自己的心上人时，反而一切都拿捏得小心翼翼，生怕自己没有照顾到你的感受。

手托住你的后脑，毕雯珺体贴地尽量弯下腰来与你平视，迁就你不用踮起脚尖来回吻他，一开始的动作很缓慢，只是唇贴着唇互相厮磨，二人的鼻息喷洒在对方脸上，暧昧浓度加深。而后慢慢相互试探性地探出舌尖，味蕾细细品尝对方的津液，你勾住毕雯珺的脖子，后知后觉地不得不承认，自己好像对他也有些好感。

下一秒门被猛地打开。

「很精彩，实在是太精彩了。」

你们诧异地分开彼此，只见林彦俊走了进来，不慌不忙地把门甩上，坐在你的床上，「我的好兄弟和我的女朋友在做什么见不得人的勾当呢。」

虽然你看透这个人了，但还是头一次见他用这种不屑的表情和语气指向你，以往他总是温和细腻的。林彦俊目光一寒语气极其嘲讽，「我要如何点评这一切呢？先从女朋友背着我偷偷和兄弟搞在一起说起？还是我从小一起长大的兄弟为了女人在AMON面前告我一状？」

「雯珺，你真的以为我什么都不知道，是吗？」林彦俊翘起二郎腿，认同地点头，「或许你是对的，其实我知道的的确不多。只不过是刚好知道你想利用AMON来压我逼我交人，也恰好知道你不让手下惩罚她，还听说你爱她爱到连客都舍不得让她接了，没说错吧。」

林彦俊懒洋洋地拍了拍风衣下摆的尘埃，「我还觉得奇怪呢，这小婊子这么热门，怎么最近客人少得可怜。我说你也太不够意思了吧，她不接客我可是少赚很多呢。」

你震惊地望向毕雯珺，之前对他还心有疑虑，根本毫不知道他为你做过那么多。

「够了，你到底想说什么。」毕雯珺手一揽把你护在身后。

「我想说的很简单，一个观点。」林彦俊站起来粗鲁地把你硬拉到自己身旁，宣示主权般搂着你的肩膀，掐紧肩头令你痛得哽咽起来令毕雯珺不满地皱起眉头。

「她是我的人，我爱怎么管教就怎么管教，爱让谁上就让谁上，兄弟也没情面讲。」林彦俊冷笑，「我把你当兄弟，你跟我玩阴的？拿AMON压我，我会怕他？我手下全部女人都让给你又如何，就是除了她！这么喜欢她是吗？全部男人都有资格上她，你就连她一根头发都别想碰。」

话音未落你抬起手给了林彦俊一巴掌，他的右脸火辣辣地烙下清晰的红印，「人渣…」全身都是发抖，眼泪一滴接着一滴涌出眼眶，「我居然会喜欢你这种人渣，是我有眼无珠。」

林彦俊撇过脸，张嘴松了松牙臼，「随便，反正我没必要再在你面前演戏。」他不看你，挑衅地盯着毕雯珺，「我没有向AMON告发你，是我念旧情，懂吗。」

「不该碰的人别乱碰，不该有的念头千万不要有。」见毕雯珺始终一言不发，拳头逐渐握紧，林彦俊不以为意，「还站着不走？等着她和你深情吻别吗？」

毕雯珺整个人戾气很重，努力按耐住想要上前往死里揍林彦俊的冲动眼睛转向你，你轻轻皱眉并摇头，暗示他千万不要意气用事，因小失大。

他咬着牙关，终于快步走出房间，摔门时的力气极大，嘭地一声本就破旧的房门更加脆弱不堪好像随时都会支离破碎。

林彦俊见他气急败坏地离开好不得意，但当面对你憎恨愤怒的眼神时却有几分闪避，「不要再让我发现第二次。」似乎在心虚些什么，他说完之后也大步离开房间。

在离开房门的那一刻起，毕雯珺在心里暗自发誓，他这辈子可以什么都不做除了完成一件事——想尽办法也要让你逃出去，带着你一起离开该隐，就算要以性命作为赌注。

——

日子好像并没有什么不同，但又似乎少了些什么。如常的每天祷告，偶尔和其他女孩闲聊几句，每周在约沙法礼堂进行礼拜，你大部分时间都只是留在自己的房间，也不被允许随意走动。

偶尔在祷告或者做礼拜的时候你才会见到他们，林彦俊每次都会站在你身旁，在你捧着圣经念念有词的时候伸手摸你的腰间，有时干脆旁若无人地继续把手下滑到你的臀部又捏又拍。

「继续念啊，专心一点。」林彦俊调侃道，目光转向远处的毕雯珺。

你知道这是他故意在毕雯珺面前轻薄你，但你畏畏缩缩地看向毕雯珺，他也只是面无表情地扫过你们又移开视线。

除此以外，也没有听说过他们之间再有什么矛盾。前段时间发生的冲突也因为这阵子的平静而显得不太真切，仿佛只是你偶尔做过的其中一个荒诞的梦。

但无论是林彦俊或是毕雯珺，他们都鲜少出现在你面前，林彦俊不来找你你自然是感恩戴德，但如此直观的对比之下，你很难不察觉自己对毕雯珺的思念很深。

他会不会被AMON为难？有没有被其他看守者发现以此威胁他？他最近在忙什么？他有想念我吗？留在房间的时间越长，你自然想得越多。

一窗之隔外面漆黑一片，看不到白天虽然也不甚美好的风景，很远的地方你看见有一点白色的光芒，扑朔迷离。你不清楚那是什么光，也不知道为什么你移不开视线地一直盯着它看，生怕它什么时候会突然消失，像是你心里虚无缥缈的一点希望。

迷迷糊糊睡到半夜，感觉到有几分痒意，你睁开双眼发现毕雯珺在轻抚你的脸庞。

显然他没有准备好会被你发现，眼神中闪过一丝惊诧。

睡到一半被弄醒你已经有点不悦，一看来人是毕雯珺就更加放肆，抓住他停在你脸上的手一口咬住，不满地哼哼着向毕雯珺示威，像只正在闹脾气的小狗。

看起来很凶悍，实际上牙口也没用多少力气，他一愣，无奈地笑着纵容了你的小脾气，「吵醒你了？」

你松开嘴巴，扁着嘴委屈巴巴，「要抱。」

他便把你从被窝里捞出来，让你坐在自己腿上抱住你。

「亲我一下！」

在你面前他才会表现出好脾气，用指尖刮蹭你的鼻尖，温柔地亲吻你。

「要抱着亲！」

「什么时候开始变得这么娇气了你，以前明明还誓死不从。」毕雯珺打趣你，顺着你的脾气搂紧你好好温存一番。

温情的吻本也没有夹杂任何欲念，但两个人好久没有身体接触，肌肤相触的时候便会自然地唤醒对对方的思念，你主动勾住他身体往后倒在床上，暗示对方你想要和他发生些什么。

毕雯珺比起任何一次都要温柔，以往他总是技巧很多故意吊着你的胃口，这一次反而更多的是发自内心想要与你亲近，跟随心意而为。

纵使觉得在你房间里欢爱似乎不太合适有点冒险，但两个人都等不及再去更安全的地方进行了，他充满怜爱地吻遍你的身体，眼前的人儿对他来说是最纯净无暇的，你的每一声甜美的呻吟是最天然的春药，总是令他欲罢不能。

力度不会过于猛烈但也使你不住地发出满足的声线，恍惚间你再一次看向窗外，那一点白色的光芒依然还在，扑闪扑闪看起来像是很努力地在发着光。

你突然心头一热，「毕雯珺。」

他停下动作，有点疑惑地看着你，等待你的下一句话。

「我想告诉你…」红晕映在脸上，你发自内心地忍不住想让他知道，「我爱你。」

你的回应来得毫无防备，他内心激动不已，「宝贝…我的宝贝……」毕雯珺低喃，下身开始加快动作似是受到了激励，把爱意成倍成倍地回报给你，双手掐着你的腰，细碎的吻散落在身体各处。

「宝贝…我爱你…我好爱你……」

尽欢过后，你早已疲惫得不行，瘫软在床上缩进毕雯珺的怀抱里，很快便入睡了。

他宠爱地顺着你光洁的背部，时不时忍不住偷吻你一下。

来来回回很久，他终究还是轻轻拍你一边小声地唤醒你，你勉强地睁开眼睛，「怎么了啊……」

他在你耳边说，「明晚零点哪里都不准去，乖乖在房间等我，不要跟任何人说，知道吗？」

「嗯…好…」你随口答应着又想要继续睡，被他再次推醒，「听清楚了吗？」

「好嘛……知道了…明晚零点…在房间等你……」你不耐烦地复述他的话，见没有什么问题了，他才重新帮你盖好被子，准备悄悄离开房间。

走到门口又忍不住折回，「我的小鸟…」他蹲下身注视着你自言自语，

「你知道吗…我是爱你的，而你是自由的。」

沉睡中的你不知道自己正处在龙卷风的风眼之中，中心平静无澜，周围正在酝酿风暴。

——

早上醒来隐约记得昨晚毕雯珺和你的约定，还懊恼着毕雯珺怎么会趁你睡得不省人事时告诉你这么重要的信息。

今天你要做的事仅有下午去约沙法礼堂做集体礼拜而已，期间林彦俊和毕雯珺也如常出现，你很想上前去问毕雯珺到底零点要做什么，但碍于林彦俊在身旁你也始终没有找到机会。

踏正零点，按照在ENOCH的这个时间段大家早已熄灯，毕雯珺很准时，果然来到你的房间。

他看起来不太寻常，比起日常多了一丝紧张和警惕，一直眉头深锁。

还没等你发问，他便从口袋掏出钥匙，蹲下来解开你脚踝上的追踪器。

「雯珺你……」你惊讶地看着他解开追踪器把它藏在了枕头下，他对你的房间早已相当熟悉，走到衣柜前从里面拿出最厚的外套为你穿上，「时间不多了，我们边走边说。」

毕雯珺自然十分清楚ENOCH巡逻人员的交班时间和巡逻路线，这和从前靠你自己摸爬滚打试图逃出去的方式全然不同，林彦俊不会告诉你这中间的要点。

他边警惕地眼观四方，搂着你快步穿过礼堂，「这段时间我已经把系统里所有有关你的资料删除了，资料无法还原，短期内应该没这么快会被发现。就算EVAN知道你之前的地址，认识你的朋友也没关系，反正你永远不会再回去了。」

「你的家人那边我也安排好了，不用担心ENOCH的人会找到他们。」

一切发生得很急促，他才回过神来没有征求过你的意见，「我想要带着你一起离开，一起去一个没有人认识我们的地方，开始新的生活。所以……你愿意和我在一起吗？」

你感动得话都说不出来，哽咽着泪眼汪汪，只能拼命点头回应。

ENOCH的入口总共有五个，毕雯珺带着你来到最偏远的北门。上一班巡逻队的人和下一班的交接会有几分钟的空档，而这几分钟他们会在守卫室里一般不会出来，仅靠上方的监控录像来查看外面情况。

以前毕雯珺对于ENOCH交接空档不够严谨这一点非常不满，如今反而感谢自己当时没有果断下决定更改流程。

你躲在毕雯珺的右边，身子娇小的你被毕雯珺的身躯完全挡住，在监控录像中只看到了毕雯珺一人而已。

在经过出口的那几秒你感觉自己紧张得都快要窒息了，浑身上下每个毛孔都在颤抖。此时守卫室的对讲机响起，「BEVAN大人这么晚是有什么紧急任务吗？」

毕雯珺镇定自若地用黑袍把你往他身上裹了裹，「是的，任务内容恕难透露。」

说着不等对方回应，他便不悦地径直走了出去。守卫室的人反而习以为常无奈地耸耸肩，BEVAN大人的作风一向不羁，他们自然不敢多问。

不敢相信你就这样走出了ENOCH的大门，虽然算不上是大摇大摆，但比起藏在垃圾桶里偷运出去或者和挖洞之类的比起也太过于光明正大，你好久没有呼吸过如此自由的空气，大口大口地喘息着，心跳还没完全平复下来。

「我出来了……雯珺这是真的吗？」你们走出一定范围才敢松懈下来，你激动地抱着他痛哭，「我梦过无数次的事真的发生了……」

毕雯珺抹去你脸上的泪痕，「是真的，我们要永远……」

话音未落，北门的报警器响彻云霄。

毕雯珺暗骂一句该死，牵着你的手狂奔向接应你们去往机场的人的方向，紧紧地将你护在身前，生怕你有半点损伤。

你们紧握着这得来不易的机会，深知道这是唯一的机会，如果真的不幸被抓回，无论是你还是毕雯珺都不会再有好日子过。

慌乱间一声枪响在身后发出，你听见毕雯珺闷哼了一声，明显地他奔跑的动作缓慢了下来。

你彻底慌了，一瞥身后拿枪的人是林彦俊和几个低阶看守者，他们正朝向你们追赶过来，虽然离得还很远，但要追上你们也不是难事。

你眼见毕雯珺的大腿鲜血不断涌出，心疼得无法呼吸，眼泪模糊了眼前的路你边扯着他边凭直觉往前方跑，直到毕雯珺抓着你的手停了下来，「已经…没办法了……」

「你，你说什么？」你听不懂他什么意思，更不懂他为什么要拉着你停下来。

「小鸟…我可能…要食言了……」毕雯珺脸色苍白，看着还距离很远的人们，吞咽一口唾液，「你听我说…我腿上有伤，已经没办法一起走了，这样下去我们都要死在这里。」

「原本以为另一个计划不会用到的……有点遗憾…」你看他从腰间取出一把短刀，「接下来你要听好，你拿着这把刀，在他们可以看得见我们的视野范围内刺我一刀，伤口一定要够深够严重。」

「不，你在说什么我一句都听不懂！」你断然拒绝，又急又气，「这是你想出来的什么计划我不管，让我刺你一刀，你还不如叫我自杀！」

「我是有原因的…你乖，听我的……」毕雯珺喘着气试图说服你，又把机票假护照和一叠现金交到你手上，「我预想了无数个如果…如果…我真的没办法和你一起走，也要想一个能全身而退的办法，至少保住我的命……才有机会来找你。」

「他们看到你袭击我，我才能自圆其说是为了把你抓回来而受伤…懂吗？只有你刺得够深，他们才会把注意力放在我身上无暇顾及你，毕竟别忘了…我是AMON的养子……」

「不…不要……我做不到……」你抱着他一边哭，一边摇头，「太残忍了…我怎么可能伤害你……」

「不要让我的努力白费。」毕雯珺坚定地看着你，「刺我一刀，不然我们一点希望都不会再有…你很清楚。」

说着他把刀鞘丢掉，刀柄往你手上塞，「我不知道还有没有机会对你说…我很谢谢你，是你教会我如何去爱一个人。」

「在这种环境下长大…曾经对你造成的伤害，让我每天都活在悔疚当中。我的小鸟…你应该是自由的…」毕雯珺看着逐渐逼近的林彦俊和其他人，转头看你的时候依然温柔。

「我爱你，所以动手吧。」

你颤抖地拿着短刀，痛苦万分地想着还有没有其他的办法，但却只有一片空白，曾经你肖想自己终有一日一定要亲手杀了毕雯珺，现在真的面对时竟然会是这种情景。

「你答应我，一定要来找我。」最后你咬着牙，握着刀柄的手愈发的紧。

「我答应你。」

你闭起眼睛，往他的右胸膛刺去。鲜血涌出，他却连眉头都不皱一下，身体失去平衡逐渐往后倒去，「快走吧。」

你转身逃跑，对毕雯珺的最后印象，停留在不断涌出的鲜红和在地上无法动弹的那个人。

林彦俊从远处看到，难以置信地加快脚步追上前，等他来到毕雯珺旁边时，你已经和接头的人汇合了，车子没命般往机场驶去。

「EVAN大人，BEVAN大人伤得很重，要马上送去医院。」低阶看守者蹲下查看已经昏过去了的毕雯珺，「那个女人我们还追吗？我们留下，您可以去……」

「不必了。」林彦俊看着你离开的方向，沉默半响，「尽快送BEVAN去医院。」

——

在菲利比的第三年，不知不觉又准备到圣诞节了。

毕雯珺把你和你的家人安顿得很好，你们在菲利比生活得算是很充裕，只是无论你在网络上或者报纸新闻上查找了上千遍，都很难去查到有关ENOCH的任何消息。

ENOCH还存在吗？

该隐的少女们是否还是惶惶不可终日？

林彦俊怎么样了？

毕雯珺怎么样了？

你的心上人杳无音信三年，你想过回该隐去打听一下消息，但又担心如此一来万一有任何差池毕雯珺的心血会付之东流。每天都在等待他的出现，每天都在期待和失望中度过。

刚下班的你慢慢踱步回家，圣诞的欢乐气氛并没有过多地感染你，圣诞节带给你的回忆过于沉重。

你拿出钥匙，一如往常推开门，却又不和往常相同，这晚家中灯火通明。

「我的小鸟终于回来了。」


End file.
